cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanar
A sapient species aligned with the Citadel; their government is the Illuminated Primacy. Biology The invertebrate, naturally aquatic hanar can’t support their own weight in “normal” gravity. When interacting with mainstream galactic society, they rely on contra-gravitic levitation packs that use mass effect fields. Their limbs can grip tightly, but aren’t strong enough to lift more than a few hundred grams each. Hanar are usually pinkish/violet in colour. Usually. A shuttle crash on the colony world Ineth resulted in a unique situation for a number of hanar colonists; turning their skin blue. A freight shuttle carrying 32 tonnes of Miprocom-427, an aquatic fertiliser produced on Ineth, crashed into the ocean planet after a mechanical failure in one of its primary thrusters during take-off. The majority of the Miprocom spillage was cleared up by emergency teams but some did leak into the local ecosystem. The effects of large-scale Miprocom pollution were unknown at the time, but soon an obvious side effect came to light. The effects were not permanent and dissipated in time. Hanar can’t reproduce the spoken language of any humanoid species, and other races can’t reproduce hanar bioluminescence without mechanical aid. Culture Hanar are extremely polite, almost to a fault. They never refer to themselves in the first person with someone they know on a face name basis: to do so is considered egotistical. Instead they refer to themselves as “this one”, or the impersonal “it”. It’s only around those who know their soul name that they ever use the first person. Even when flustered or angry, a hanar will still maintain exquisite poise, and will remain formal even with those it wishes dead. Diet Fish, mostly. Some examples: Ghostly Weavings of Morning, from Halo of Light. Speckled Bolts of Cloudlight Under The Swell, from Kahje. The Most Illuminated Senthoslin's Fluctuating Bluefish, from Kahje Fistossitoksok from Belan (equatorial subspecies only) Pleasant Eatable Circles, from Kahje Droll Observations Within Casual Argument, from Ineth. hithchis brine is a hanar condiment. Government Hanar 'nations’ fall along ideological lines rather than geographical, although hanar do like to group with like-minded individuals. Depending on size, they’re classified as traditions, sects or cults. Hanar are perfectly fine with a dictator, so long as it works. If anyone feels it doesn’t work, they’re completely free under Primacy law to leave and start their own cult, and if they’re charismatic enough, bring others along. The Primacy prefers this to the messy business of rebellion. The Illuminated Primacy is essentially governed by The Sacred Congregation Of The Most Holy Office Of The Doctrine Of The Enkindler Faith, although its full name is only used in official documents - the Office of Doctrine becoming an accepted colloquialism, as it doesn’t bring the Primacy’s anationality into doubt. The hanar would never destroy a piece of artwork. It is, to a certain extent, considered akin to a child, though part of the soul of one hanar, not two. In some ways, this makes it more precious, almost like a spiritual clone. The equivilant of book burning would be an abhorrent sacrilege to many - the downfall of the Illuminati started with the destruction of words. However, their worldview does allow art to be “put on trial”. The Censors run this court, acting entirely reactively - a concerned citizen who doesn’t wish for a piece of art to be accesible to the entire Primacy must bring the offending item to court. Actively hunting something down amid the myriad millions of words made by the hanar everyday would be impossible. As such, censored art is never ‘excecuted’, but ‘imprisoned’. Copies are rounded up and put into vaults for the alloted amount of time - it varies from case to case, depending on how damaging to the public psyche the art’s perceived to be. Since joining the Citadel, the hanar have censored less and less, something some sects are very concerned with. Relatively few hanar are willing to deal with other species; economic contacts are limited to a handful of trade stations on the Primacy’s borders. Due to this self-imposed isolation and the unique physiology of the race, their economy is small and isolated from the rest of the galaxy. Few standard technologies (designed for bipedal and fingered species) are available in their space, and they produce very few goods that are usable by others. Culture http://cdn.wikia.com/wiki/Literature_of_the_Illuminated_Primacy The most notable hanar sport is Sarophan’tialamenus, combining dexterity-based gameplay with tactics symbolic of rhetoric and debate. Sarophan’tialamenus was created by a poet-activist in the hanar pre-contact era, “to teach the young the rudimentary rules of language and politeness through play” (which is in fact the translation of the word ‘sarophan’tialamenus’, depending on tone and coloration). It has the distinction among games of not evolving naturally like other sports, but being carefully designed. It was quickly snapped up by the sects in the new Illuminated Primacy and added into almost every curriculum. Hanar do not permit animal fighting within their culture, believing it makes people less empathetic to others. Category:Species Category:Hanar